Hawks & Panthers to Save the world
by PunkWolf32
Summary: Fang gathers together his flock, and his first member is an ex-assasin on the edge of insanity. Rated K plus  for potential violence. Warning Angel spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first Fanfic here! So this takes place after Fang. It's basicaly an alternate story to Angel. Warning spoilers.**

Fang was sure this was the place. He had even googled it. The sign at the beginning of the driveway had said this was the place. Yet..nothing was here. The sign claimed that this in fact was the school where he was supposed to be. The thing was there was no school here. Just an empty field in the middle of the forest.

Fang hung on the edge of the woods he checked his watch. Two o'clock, and no one was here. Fang stood there listening, nothing. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped out of the shadows. He strode silently across the field and stopped in front of the graves. The grave on the right belonged to the professor of the school. The school that was supposed to be on this very spot. The professor had died about a year ago, and his son in the grave next to him five months later. _Professor Dan Myers_ and his son _Cross Myers. _

Fang was considering this, when he sensed some one watching him. He looked up and turned around. Standing their was a pale girl with a blank face. her long black hair blew around her face in the breeze, her bright green eyes with slitted cat-like pupils barely seemed to register Fang standing in front of her. She was dressed completely in black. Wearing knee-high black boots, a short black skirt, and a tight black jacket. She was holding two bouquets of flowers.

Fang stepped back and the girl laid the flowers at the two graves. One bouquet of sunflowers for the professor, and orange carnations for the boy. She stood up straight looking out past the graves her back to fang.

"My name is Katrine Verlassen Myers. Code name V.K.A.T. I'm a Black panther hybrid, and a trained assassin." She turned to face fang her green eyes steely and serious "I'm willing to help you save the world, but I don't know how long I'll last. My sanity is standing on the edge of the cliff. If I show any signs of going insane, can you kill me?"

Fang measured the girl up she looked tough, and calm not someone on the edge of insanity. Yet he was pretty sure tit was her father and brother buried under their feet.

"Most of the people I'm gathering aren't trained fighters. I'm going to need your experience. If thats the price for your help I agree." Fang said sounding calm, yet he was nervous.

The girl nodded. Fang turned and headed back into the woods. He knew the girl was fallowing him though he couldn't hear her. He wasn't too sure what he was getting into asking this girl to help. If she was telling the truth she could easily kill him, yet she was willing to follow him. To let Fang be the leader. He just hoped that things would stay that way.

**Yay! Done. Okay it's kinda short for the first chapter but... I'll try to make the next one longer R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter a million years late curtesy of Ukulala, and for all of you who read Hetalia I suggest you check out her stories they are AMAZING! This chapter is mostly taken directly from _angel_ just the parts at the end are added. Things are going to follow the book until the Packs all together, thats when things will get real intresting.**

* * *

Fang was sure this was the place. He had even googled it. The sign at the beginning of the driveway had said this was the place. Yet..nothing was here. The sign claimed that this in fact was the school where he was supposed to be. The thing was there was no school here. Just an empty field in the middle of the forest.

Fang hung on the edge of the woods he checked his watch. Two o'clock, and no one was here. Fang stood there listening, nothing. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped out of the shadows. He strode silently across the field and stopped in front of the graves. The grave on the right belonged to the professor of the school. The school that was supposed to be on this very spot. The professor had died about a year ago, and his son in the grave next to him five months later. _Professor Dan Myers_ and his son _Cross Myers. _

Fang was considering this, when he sensed some one watching him. He looked up and turned around. Standing their was a pale girl with a blank face. her long black hair blew around her face in the breeze, her bright green eyes with slitted cat-like pupils barely seemed to register Fang standing in front of her. She was dressed completely in black. Wearing knee-high black boots, a short black skirt, and a tight black jacket. She was holding two bouquets of flowers.

Fang stepped back and the girl laid the flowers at the two graves. One bouquet of sunflowers for the professor, and orange carnations for the boy. She stood up straight looking out past the graves her back to fang.

"My name is Katrine Verlassen Myers. Code name V.K.A.T. I'm a Black panther hybrid, and a trained assassin." She turned to face fang her green eyes steely and serious "I'm willing to help you save the world, but I don't know how long I'll last. My sanity is standing on the edge of the cliff. If I show any signs of going insane, can you kill me?"

Fang measured the girl up she looked tough, and calm not someone on the edge of insanity. Yet he was pretty sure tit was her father and brother buried under their feet.

"Most of the people I'm gathering aren't trained fighters. I'm going to need your experience. If thats the price for your help I agree." Fang said sounding calm, yet he was nervous.

The girl nodded. Fang turned and headed back into the woods. He knew the girl was fallowing him though he couldn't hear her. He wasn't too sure what he was getting into asking this girl to help. If she was telling the truth she could easily kill him, yet she was willing to follow him. To let Fang be the leader. He just hoped that things would stay that way.

Fang pressed his back against the brick wall, sinking deep into the shadows. For hours he'd been waiting for the group to disperse, for his target to head off alone. The group had been shooting hoops, playing dice, smoking and drinking. Fang had heard bottles break and angry disputes dissolve into laughter.

trine It was late, a bit past midnight. The air was cold. Fang crouched against the wall-of the abandoned building, it windows broken and burned out. The deserted lot was full of stuff people probably didn't know how to get rid of: a stripped car, its side still blotched with red Bondo; an old mattress; naked box springs; half a baby's crib, smashed and spray painted.

Fang could hear footsteps approaching him. It was his guy, no doubt. An empty glass bottle struck the wall with a force that seemed unnaturally loud.

Three, two,one...

With precise timing, Fang sprang out from the darkness.

But there was no one there. What the?

Before Fang knew what was happening, the guy had shoved him against the wall, a knife to his throat.

"No one sneaks up on me, _friend,_" the hooded figure whispered into Fang's ear. "Been looking for you"-his eyes flashed as he leaned closer-"and from what I hear, you've been looking for me too."

"No one huh?" came another voice, as Katrine's face appeared over the boy's shoulder.

"You don't listen do you?" Fang asked his voice annoyed but he couldn't help but smile.

"I sensed a threat, can't have you die on me just yet." The girl replied her face blank as ever.

"I'm fine." Fang couldn't be out done he had to establish him self as a leader.

Withe a flick of his arm he knocked the knife aside and had the boy bent over holding one arm behind his back, and with his other hand Fang covered the boys mouth. Katrine had simply backed out of the way, letting Fang handle himself.

"Don't say a word, Ratchet. Your friends can't know I'm here." ratchet nodded tentatively "You make _one _misstep when I let you speak, man, and you lose your teeth." fang didn't lie threatening him, but he needed to reestablish the authority he had lost in the earlier exchange.

When Ratchet made a muffled response, Fang released his grip on Rachet's mouth.

"What's the word?" Fang quizzed

"Maximum." Ratchet answered his eyes trailing to Katrine who leaned against the wall watching.

Fang let him go and Ratchet put on his sunglasses trying to regain the cool he'd lost, "A'ight, dude. S'long as there're no capes and tights anywhere in your game."

"No worries." Fang smiled back.

"I wanna ask one thing though," Ratchet didn't wait for a response,"How'd you do that?" he looked at Katrine.

"I've snuck up on things a lot scarier than you." the girl replied she turned to Fang, "we done here?"

"Yah, we're done." he nodded at ratchet.

Katrine nodded turning and fading into the shadows leaving the two boys to follow.

* * *

**And there you have it Ratchet is now in the party, two more chapters should get us to the fun stuff**


End file.
